His Heartbeat Still
by SparksJSH
Summary: Dana dreams that Olympus kills her father. Will her dream come true?


****

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Rangers. I own nothing. I am making no money off this story.

Author's Note: This story takes place in the same time _line__ as my stories A Father's Pride and Two of A Kind where Captain Mitchell is Billy from the original rangers._

This story takes place in the same time Saban owns the Rangers. I own nothing. I am making no money off this story.This story takes place in the same time 

His Heartbeat Still

By: SparksJSH

The small five-year-old girl wiped the tears from her eyes as she padded softly down the hall to her father's study. The light shining under the door told her he was still awake. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she opened the door and stopped inside.

William Mitchell looked up from his papers when he heard the door open. When he saw it was Dana he smiled. It seemed that lately his little girl was the only thing that could produce a smile in him. Then he noticed her tearstained face. In an instant he had her cuddled tightly to his chest. He kissed the remaining tears from her face.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Dana sniffled. "I had that awful dream again. The one about the bad creature who took Ryan away. He was laughing about taking Mom and the others away as well. Then he said he was going to take you next. I don't want him to take you Daddy."

Big tears welled up in her small blue eyes once again. William held her close as a couple of tears filled his eyes as well. As hard as the last year and a half had been on him it had been doubly worse for his little girl who was too young to truly understand all that had happened.

For months after the car accident he and Kim had spent night after night consoling the distraught child over the loss of her brother. One of the two had to be with her at all times as she feared something would happen to them as well if they were out of her sight. The one year anniversary of Ryan's disappearance marked only a slight improvement in Dana, who had at least stop asking when Ryan was coming home. That was when the accident had happened in the Aquabase dome killing Kim and their best friends Jason, Trini, and Zack and paralyzing Tommy.

"Oh, Dana, that monster isn't going to get you or me."

"He got Ryan."

William nodded. "Yes, he did, honey. I hope and pray that one day Ryan will come back to us but at the very least he kept Ryan from falling to his death."

Dana leaned her head against her father's shoulder. "But what about Mommy?"

"The monster didn't hurt Mommy, Dana. Remember, I told you that was an accident. Monsters lose their power under water. That's why we are building the Aquabase; so we'll all be safe if the monsters return. Now, it's very late. You should be in bed asleep. Come on, I'll carry you back to bed."

Dana yawned sleepily. "Will you tell me a story?"

William smiled. "Of course I will. What story do you want to hear?"

"The one about us and all we're going to do together."

Fourteen years later

Dana Mitchell stood outside her father's office. Her hand was poised to knock but she was reluctant to do so. She didn't need a mirror to know she looked a wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot and dark circles rested beneath her eyes. Her face was splotchy from crying.

Suddenly, the door opened and Captain Mitchell started out. He did a double take when he saw Dana standing there. Taking in her tear-stained face, he instantly pulled her into his office and sat down beside her on the couch. Concern reflected in his eyes.

"Dana, what's wrong?" He wiped away one of her tears with his thumb.

"Please don't go with Ms. Fairweather today." Dana blurted out suddenly before she lost her nerve.

Capt. Mitchell frowned. She was referring to the trip his chief scientist and he were taking that day to the Corridium mine. It was an hour drive there to pick up a core sample needed for a new weapon and an hour drive back. They should be back by lunch at the latest. "Why, Dana? Why don't you want me to go?"

"I'm afraid something will happen if you go." Dana looked away and took a deep breath. "I had that dream again."

William knew the dream she was referring to even though it had been years since it haunted her sleep. "The one where Diabolico taunts you by claiming responsibility for your mom's death and threatens to take me away like he did Ryan? But Sweetheart, Diabolico has been destroyed and your brother is back with us. There's no reason to be scared of that dream anymore."

Dana gripped his hands tightly. "It was that dream but different in a way. This time it was Olympus who was taunting me. In my dream he killed you and Ms. Fairweather by blowing up your car. I know it's silly to get upset about a dream but please humor me, Dad. Don't go."

William sighed and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I would love nothing better than to erase that fear from your eyes but I can't, Dana. I have to go. Ms. Fairweather and I really need that sample. But we will be fine, I promise you. If anything should happen, not that anything will, we'll call for backup."

Dana lowered her head as she realized her father would not be swayed. She knew at one level that her fears weren't rational but the dream had seemed so real, like a warning of what was to come. She was deathly afraid that if he left the base she would never see him alive again.

Sensing she was still upset, William gently lifted her chin and smiled at her. "Everything is going to be fine, Dana; you'll see. Ms. Fairweather and I will be gone three hours max. When we get back you and I can get away for a long lunch, just the two of us. Now, I'm afraid I have to meet Ms. Fairweather now. Please try not to worry."

The petite blonde hugged him tightly, almost afraid to let him go. "I love you, Daddy. I don't know what I would do if I lost you like I lost Mom."

William returned her hug with as much force. He hoped that in his tight embrace, he could somehow reassure her where his words had failed. "You aren't going to lose me, Dana. I love you too."

"What is with your sister today, Ryan? I've never seen her so upset before." Carter indicated the Pink Ranger with a nod of his head. He was really worried about her.

The Red Ranger and the Titanium Ranger were standing just inside Ops. Dana was sitting at the communications console where she'd been for the last two hours since Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather had left. She was listening intently to every radio call that came in to the Aquabase, poised as if she was expecting trouble.

Ryan shook his head. "I have no idea. I was hoping you could tell me. It's like she's waiting for something to happen. She's wound up tight about something. Let's see if we can't get her out of here for a little bit, even if it's just down to the galley for some coffee."

The two young men approached the Pink Ranger. Carter smiled at her as he put a hand to her shoulder. "Dana, you must be tired of sitting there. Let's go get something to eat or something."

Dana shook her head absently, barely registering Carter and Ryan's presence. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

Ryan squeezed her other shoulder. "Dana, why are you so worried about Dad? He can take care of himself."

Before she could rely, an alarm sounded. Her heart pounding she punched up a report. Her eyes flew across the report as her fear grew. Her dream was coming true. She looked back at both boys, her face pale with fear. "Dad's in trouble."

It took an agonizing ten minutes for the Rangers to reach the area where Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather had been attacked. The car they were in had been wrecked and they could see the two inside the care unconscious.

"Dad!" Dana started toward them but a blast at their feet stopped her.

Olympus stepped in front of the car. "So the Rangers want their leader back. How touching."

"Let them go, Olympus." Ryan warned.

"You can try to reach them but you'll have to go through Slicer first." At Olympus's command a monster appeared. His arm consisted of long swords and sharp porcupine like quills protected his whole body.

The Rangers quickly morphed. Ryan spoke to Carter through the helmet microphone. "Carter, you and the others take care of him. I'll try to ease around and rescue Dad and Ms. Fairweather."

Carter nodded. "Come on guys, let's take this overgrown Ginzu."

Their blasts didn't seem to have any effect on Slicer as they moved in closer to the monster. Worry over her father made Dana sloppy as she drew very close for a shot. She never saw the long blade come down on her shoulder.

Painful electricity coursed through her body as it felt like the sword sliced through her suit. The pain was so intense, she couldn't even scream until it threw her several feet away. Her power suit shimmered away as she landed, clutching her right shoulder, which was bleeding.

"Dana!" Carter called to her but he was too busy to go to her. Moments later he landed next to her after being hit by Slicer as well, but he remained morphed. He helped her to her feet. Her wound wasn't too deep but it was obvious it was very painful and would need stitches.

"Go to the Rescue Rover. I have to help the others." Carter urged her as Chad landed at their feet as well. All the Rangers were taking a beating but Dana was the only one who was injured enough to demorph.

"FOOL!" Olympus called out. Carter, Dana and Chad looked over to the wrecked vehicle to see that Ryan was at the passenger side door. "Did you really think you could get to them without me noticing?"

Raising his hand he fired a blast at the Titanium Ranger. It completely missed Ryan and hit the vehicle instead. The car with Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather inside exploded in a giant fireball. The force of the explosion threw Ryan several feet back.

"NO!" A savage cry rose from Dana's throat. Her injury forgotten, her one thought was to get to her father before it was too late. She started toward the vehicle but a strong but gently hand on her right arm pulled her back. She tried to tug free but then another hand took her left arm, further restraining her.

Carter, who was holding her right arm, silently signaled to Chad, who had her left arm, to hold her tight. He was shocked as well by what he'd just witnessed but he knew there was nothing they could do.

"Dana, it's too late. There's no way they could have survived that blast. I'm sorry." He was glad to see Ryan stumble to his feet to stare at the burning wreckage. For a moment, Carter had been afraid they'd lost him as well.

Dana's normally fair complexion had paled even more dramatically. She dropped to her knees unable to tear her eyes away from the spot in the fireball she'd last seen her father. It was her dream all over again. She managed only a weak cry.

"Daddy!"

The mood was somber in the Rover as it pulled back into the Aquabase. Olympus and Slicer had disappeared after the explosion, seemingly satisfied with the damage they had done. Chad was sitting in Dana's normal seat in the front. The Pink Ranger was in the back obviously in shock. Ryan was holding his sister tightly, also in shock. Kelsey was holding a towel to Dana's shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

Joel was the first to exit the vehicle. Without a word to the others he stormed down the corridor. They all knew he was taking Ms. Fairweather's death as hard as Dana and Ryan were taking Captain Mitchell's.

Chad sighed. "I'll go check on him."

Kelsey shook her head. "What do we do now?" Nothing like this was supposed to happen and none of them knew what to do. No amount of training could prepare them for the deaths of two of their own.

Carter thought it over. "Ryan and I are going to take Dana to the medbay. Why don't you go with Chad to check on Joel? As soon as we can, we need to regroup and talk about this." Kelsey nodded and followed Chad after giving Dana's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Dana didn't react. She hadn't reacted to anything since her plaintive cry for Daddy. Ryan and Carter helped her out of the vehicle but her knees buckled, preventing her from standing. Wordlessly, Ryan swung him up in his arms and started toward the medbay.

Carter followed behind them. He wanted to do more but he knew, despite his feelings for Dana, she needed her brother more right now. Everybody in the Aquabase gave the three rangers a wide berth as they made their way down the corridor. They knew what had happened and felt sympathy toward the children of their beloved leader.

It took the doctor no time to stitch up Dana's wound. The Pink Ranger remained quiet throughout the procedure until the doctor put her right arm in a sling. Then she looked at Ryan; her blue eyes wet with unshed tears. "I begged him not to go. Why didn't he listen to me? I knew this was going to happen."

"Dana." Ryan touched her cheek tenderly. "We'll get through this somehow."

"No!" She knocked his hand away with her uninjured left arm. "This is your fault. Why didn't you protect him? How could you let Olympus kill him?" She pummeled his chest with her left hand. Ryan didn't stop her, knowing she needed to vent.

The doctor came up behind her and silently injected something in her right arm through the sling. After a moment, Dana's attack weakened until she slumped against him. She was still conscious but only barely. Carter frowned as he realized what the doctor had done. "Was it necessary to sedate her? I thought it was better to set someone grieve naturally."

The doctor nodded. "Normally yes, but I don't want her to pull out her stitches. It was a very mild sedative. Why don't you help her to her quarters? Rest is the best thing for her right now."

Ryan handed her to Carter. "Will you take her? I need to be alone for a moment."

Carter nodded and wrapped his arms comfortingly around his petite friend. He realized suddenly that Ryan might be blaming himself for what happened. "Hey, man, it wasn't your fault. Don't take what she said personally. She's just upset."

"I know. Please, Carter. Take her to her quarters and stay with her for awhile."

"Okay. I'm here for you too if you need someone to talk to."

Silent tears fell down Dana's cheeks as Carter settled her in her bed. He gently wiped a tear away from her cheek. He didn't know what to say to take away her pain. "We'll make Olympus pay for this, Dana."

"What does it matter?" Dana asked quietly. "With Dad gone, what does any of this matter?"

Carter was worried. "Because we're Rangers, Dana. It's our duty to protect Mariner Bay from things like what happened today."

"Maybe I don't want to be a Ranger any more. It won't be the same without Dad."

Alarmed, Carter stared at her for a second. Surely this was the shock talking. They needed Dana, now more than ever with this new threat of Olympus. "Dana, you don't mean that. I know you are upset right now. You can't make decisions that important while your grief is so fresh."

Dana closed her eyes. "Carter, I know you mean well and I appreciate all you're trying to do so don't take this the wrong way. I want you to leave. I don't want to talk."

"So we won't talk. I'll just be here if you need me." Carter didn't want to leave her alone. Besides the fact that he had promised Ryan he would stay with her, he couldn't bring himself to allow her to go through her grief alone. He pulled up a chair.

"Carter, please. I just need to be by myself for awhile. Later, I'm going to need you more than you know but for now, I have to handle this in my own way. Please understand."

Carter hung his head. "Okay. I'll check on you later." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Dana, your dad meant a lot to all of us. He and Ms. Fairweather are going to be missed."

Dana didn't look at him and didn't reply. Carter wasn't sure if she'd fallen asleep or not. He hoped so. She needed some release from the pain she was feeling right then and sleep seemed to the only way she would get it. At the door, Carter gave her one last glance before leaving out. He'd only taken a dozen steps when he saw a man in a wheelchair coming toward him.

The man was Capt. Mitchell's age and had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked part Native American. Though he smiled at the Red Ranger, it was obvious by the shock and disbelief in his brown eyes that he had heard the news about Capt. Mitchell.

"Hey, you must be Carter. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Tommy Oliver."

The name meant nothing to Carter but he shook hands with the man anyway. He wondered how he'd gotten into the Aquabase without setting off the alarms. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sure you can but first I need to see Dana. Is she in her room?"

"Yeah but she's doesn't want visitors. Maybe you should wait."

Tommy smiled. "I'm more than a visitor. She'll want to see me. Thanks Carter." He continued to wheel down the corridor, stopping only once he got to Dana's door. He rapped softly.

"Please leave me alone." Dana pleaded quietly.

"Dana, it's me. Open up, Sweetheart."

To Carter's surprise, the door opened and the man in the wheelchair disappeared into the room. He felt a stab of envy that Dana could open up to this stranger and not to him. Then he continued down the corridor to find out just who this Tommy Oliver was.

As soon as Tommy wheeled into the room, Dana threw her uninjured arm around his neck and began to sob. Tommy pulled her into his lap and just held her as she cried. He rubbed her back. "I got here as soon as I could, Dana. I couldn't believe it when I got the call."

"This can't be happening, Uncle Tommy. I can't lose Dad like I lost Mom."

"I know how you feel, Sweetheart. After the accident, I lost contact with all my other friends. Your dad was the only one I talked to with any regularity. Even though he was barely injured, I knew he had lost just as much as I did. I can't believe Billy is gone."

"I don't know how to go on from here. No matter what has happened in the past at least Daddy has been here with me. I can't handle this alone." She sniffled.

Tommy tightened his hold on his best friend's daughter. "Dana, you aren't alone. Your brother is here; the other rangers are here; and I'm here."

"For how long?" Dana realized her voice was slurred and faint. Her eyes were also getting heavy. Darn Dr. Andrews and his sedative.

"I thought you knew." Tommy sounded surprised. "Billy made me promise that if anything ever happened to him that I would take his place. I'm here for good."

"I'm glad you are here but I'd give anything if Daddy were here as well. Uncle Tommy?"

"Yeah, Sweetheart?"

No answer. Tommy looked down and smiled. Dana had fallen asleep in his arms. Tommy closed his eyes and for a moment was transported back in time to the last time Dana had fallen asleep in his arms. She'd only been four at the time; it was only weeks before her fifth birthday. Kim and Billy hadn't had a moment just to themselves since the car accident. Tommy had volunteered to baby-sit so they could go on a real date. At bedtime, Dana had crawled into his lap and had babbled to him until she fell asleep mid sentence.

Tommy opened his eyes and stared into the troubled face of the beautiful young woman. A perfect blend of both Billy and Kim, she still reminded him so much of Kim whenever his former girlfriend had been upset. Then he looked heavenward.

"Oh, Billy, I know I should be happy that at least you are back with Kim but I don't know if I can do this or not. It's been so long since I've lead anyone; I don't know if I can be the leader this group of Rangers need. Though I've been Ryan and Dana's godfather since you came back to Earth with Ryan, I've never been a father. I'll protect them and do my best to be there for them but I can't take your place. If there is anyway possible, let your spirit guide them and me."

Carter found Kelsey and Chad in the galley. They were sitting together at a table. Both looked somber. He slumped into a chair next to them. "How's Joel?"

"He's pounding away at a punching bag. He's pretty tightlipped but I can tell how much he's hurting." Kelsey informed him. "How are Dana and Ryan?"

Carter sighed and shook his head. "I'm worried, guys. I'm pretty sure Ryan is beating himself up, blaming himself for what happened. He wanted to be alone but I think I'm going to hunt him down in a minute and check on him. Dana's not much better. She's in shock. The doctor gave her a sedative."

"I can't believe this has happened." Chad exploded uncharacteristically. "Man, Olympus has damaged the team without even touching us. Even though Joel, Ryan and Dana are the worst off this has affected all of us."

"So what do we do now? Who's going to lead us?" Kelsey asked.

"I am."

The three looked to the doorway to where Tommy Oliver had just wheeled in. He had maneuvered Dana into her bed as soon as he was sure she was good and asleep. The three Rangers before him looked as discouraged as he figured he and the other Rangers had looked when it appeared that Ivan Ooze had destroyed Zordon. What he wouldn't give for the Great Power to restore Billy and Ms. Fairweather to perfect health.

"Who are you?" Chad asked suspiciously.

"Tommy Oliver. Capt. Mitchell and I are best friends. He left specific orders that I'm to take control if something ever happened to him. I had hoped it would never be necessary."

"No offense but what do you know about leading us?" Kelsey wanted to know.

Tommy laughed hollowly. "You'd be surprised. Let's just leave it that I was in on the original planning of this base and your powers. I know it's going to take a while for you to trust me. Ryan and Dana can tell you though that you can trust me just as you did Capt. Mitchell."

"How is Dana?" Carter interjected.

"Asleep. She'll be okay. She's a strong mixture of her dad and mom, in looks and spirit. But like her mom, she's pretty emotional so she may not appear all that strong all the time."

Carter was beginning to rethink his earlier reservations concerning the man sitting in front of him. He obviously knew a lot about Dana and her family. "So what do we do?"

Tommy sighed. He never thought he'd have to lead again. He didn't know if he even wanted to. Billy had proven himself so much better at this than he'd ever hoped to be. "Grieve. Dana and Ryan may be Billy's kids but all of you were close to him and Ms. Fairweather. This isn't easy for any of you. Whatever you need to do to grieve, do it. Cry, hit something, yell, whatever. But don't let it overwhelm you. I'm sure Olympus is going to press his attack now while he thinks we're vulnerable. We have to be ready to fight back."

"Can we have a memorial service?" Chad tentatively asked.

Tommy nodded. "Of course. I think we should have one tomorrow. If you'll excuse me, I need to check in with Ops and then find Ryan. If you need me for anything let me know." Then he wheeled off.

The three rangers looked at each other. They weren't real sure what to think of the newcomer. Finally, Carter shrugged. "I guess if he's going to check on Ryan, I'll go check on Joel."

Kelsey nodded. "I'm going to check on Dana."

"She's probably still asleep."

"Hopefully she is but just in case she's not, I want her to know I'm here for her. I'll catch up with you guys in a little bit."

Kelsey knocked on Dana's door but received no answer. Thinking her friend might still be asleep; the Yellow Ranger eased the door open. She frowned; the room was empty. An envelope was propped up against a lamp on the nightstand. Beside it was Dana's morpher.

Alarmed, Kelsey scooped both the letter and morpher up and ran with them down the hall toward Ops. She ran into Tommy as he was coming out. He gave her a concerned look. "Kelsey, what's wrong?"

"Dana's gone. She left her morpher and this letter. It has your name on it."

Tommy ripped opened the envelope and quickly scanned the letter. The handwriting was shaky, much like Kim's had always been whenever the first Pink Ranger had written while upset. But it was definitely Dana's handwriting.

Uncle Tommy,

Please don't be mad at me. I have to get away for a little while to sort out my feelings. I know the others will think I'm just upset and will want to come after me. Please don't let them. Just like you had to go off alone after the accident and re-find yourself, so now must I. For almost twenty years, Dad has been my constant. With him gone, I'm now adrift and I'm afraid neither you nor Ryan nor Carter nor any of the Rangers will be enough to anchor me. I have to find my strength in something else. I left my morpher in case it's needed while I'm gone. I'm sure _Olympus__ won't hesitate to attack right now. Give Ryan, Carter, Kelsey, Chad and Joel my love. Hopefully I'll return soon. _

Love,  
Dana

"Well?" Kelsey asked impatiently.

"Dana's mother died fourteen years ago, a year after Ryan was taken by Diabolico. Since then it's just been Billy and her. This has hit her hard and she needed to get away. She'll be fine. Don't worry about her."

"But she left her morpher."

"In case it was needed while she was gone. Trust me, Kelsey. I know Dana better than I know myself. She'll be fine and she'll be back soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Ryan."

Ryan was sitting at a console, his hands pressing against the sides of his head. On the screen, running over and over again, was the footage of the fight with Slicer ending in the explosion and deaths of Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather. The tape was just starting again when a stern voice questioned him from behind.

"Why are you torturing yourself like this, Ryan?" Tommy put a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan glanced his way, obviously surprised to see him. "Tommy, when did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago. Your father has had explicit directions in place since the beginning of this base as to what should happen if anything happened to him. The first thing on that list was to call me."

For a moment the two men just stared at each other and then Tommy smiled. "It's good to see you again, kiddo. I couldn't believe it when your dad told me you were back. I'm just sorry that it took Billy's death for us to have a reunion."

Ryan hugged his godfather tightly. "It's good to see you as well. Have you seen Dana?"

Tommy nodded. "So, you never answered my question. Why are you watching that over and over again?"

Ryan glanced back at the screen. "Because something is not right. I don't think Dad and Ms. Fairweather are dead. And don't try to tell me it's just wishful thinking on my part."

Tommy frowned. "I wouldn't do that. So, what do you think happened? You think Olympus teleported them out at the last moment?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't think they were in that car in the first place. I think Olympus blew up the car to keep me from discovering his ruse and to make us think they were dead."

Ryan punched up a close up of the car seconds before the explosion and froze it on the screen. He pointed to Captain Mitchell's face. "See, no scar. That's not Dad. We would never have noticed that from a distance. When Olympus saw how close I was he had to do something to keep me from getting a close look at Dad."

"You're right, Ryan. That's not Billy. Olympus must have grabbed them before you arrived. But, Ryan, while this means they weren't in that explosion, there's no guarantee that they are still alive. We can't forget that Olympus could have still killed them."

The Titanium Ranger nodded. "I know but I think they are alive. We just have to find them."

Tommy smiled. "I know how to find them. Go get Carter, Kelsey, Joel and Chad."

"What about Dana?"

Tommy quickly explained the gist of Dana's letter. "Besides, I don't think it would be fair to get her hopes up before we know for sure that they are alive."

"Tommy, is it true? Could Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather be alive?" Carter demanded as soon as they assembled in Ops.

The former ranger turned his wheelchair toward the newest rangers. He smiled. "It's very possible; in fact, I'd say very probable. I got a reading on Billy in the Corridum mine. I think we'll find them both there."

"What are we waiting on? Let's go!" Joel insisted.

Tommy was about to send them out when an alarm sounded. Kelsey quickly checked the report. "Slicer is back and he's causing a lot of damage down town."

Carter frowned. "We'll have to take care of him first. Where's Dana?"

"She's not here. She left her morpher behind."

Chad shook his head. "We'll need her to defeat Slicer."

Tommy stared at the morpher on the console and thought about Dana's letter. She was right; after he'd discovered he was paralyzed he had run away. He'd been too ashamed and hurt over the loss of mobility in his legs to do anything else. He'd turned his back on all his old Ranger friends with the exception of Billy because they were too painful a reminder of what he could no longer do. The problem was, he'd never stopped running. It was why he'd turn Billy down every time the first Blue Ranger had tried to include him in Operation Lightspeed. He wouldn't be here even now if Billy hadn't guilt tripped him into agreeing to take over if something should happen to him.

Now Tommy sighed as he grabbed the pink morpher. It was time to finally stop running. "I'll fill in for her."

Ryan stared at him. "Tommy, you can't. I hate to bring it up but you're…"

"Paralyzed? Yeah, I know, Ryan. It's okay. The morphinng power will temporarily override the severed nerve in my spine. It will allow me to be able to walk and fight long enough for us to take care of Slicer."

"There's more involved to fighting a monster than temporarily being able to walk." Joel warned him. "This takes experience."

Tommy laughed. "I have been the Green Ranger, White Ranger, and Red Ranger. I think that gives me plenty of experience. I may be rusty but fighting monsters is just like riding a bicycle; you never forget how it's done. Now are we going to defeat Slicer and rescue Billy and Ms. Fairweather or are we going to hang around here and compare monster score cards?"

Carter nodded. "Let's do it."

"I'm surprised you came back to face me." Slicer taunted the morphed Rangers as soon as they appeared.

"Haven't you lost enough?"

"We aren't going to lose anything this time, Slicer. But you are." Tommy threatened.

"My my, Pink Ranger, you've changed since our last meeting. But it won't do you any good."

The Rangers circled around Slicer. This time Slicer didn't have any injured friends to help him distract the rangers. In no time, the six rangers had worn down the bladed monster to a point that one more blow would take care of him. In quiet unison, the current rangers signaled Tommy to do the honors.

With a satisfaction he hadn't experienced since the last time he had morphed, Tommy fired his blaster square at the monster's chest. With a scream, Slicer disintegrated into a thousand pieces. Carter looked at the remains and then turned to the rest of the team.

"Okay gang. Let's go get Capt. Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather."

Still morphed, the rangers quickly made their way to the Corridium mine. They were surprised to see the entrance had collapsed. The rangers set to work making a new entrance into the mine. To their relief, as soon as they stepped inside, Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather rose to greet them. Neither appeared to be hurt but both were happy to see the rangers. Captain Mitchell nodded proudly.

"Olympus trapped us in here when we first arrived. Our communicators wouldn't work. There was no way for us to let you know where we were. How did you find us?"

"I used the Triceratops factor." Tommy unmorphed, his chair appearing beneath him as the absences of the morphing power caused the severed nerve in his spinal cord to once more leave him paralyzed. Billy just stared at him for a long minute. He was surprised to see his old friend there, but was more surprised to see him using his daughter's morpher. Suddenly he was worried.

"Where's Dana?"

Ryan hugged his dad tightly. "After Olympus trapped the two of you, he had two replicas of you in your car and attacked it. While we were trying to rescue you, he blew up the car. We thought he'd killed you."

Billy returned his son's hug and shook hands with Carter as he saw Ms. Fairweather receive her fair share of hugs from Joel, Kelsey and Chad. Tommy wheeled up to them. Billy shook his hand warmly as well. "So that's why you're here. It's good to see you active again Tommy."

Tommy smiled. "It feels good to be here. Dana didn't take your supposed death well at all as you can imagine. She left me a letter that she had to get away. I'm not sure where she went."

Billy nodded. "I think I know where to find her. Tommy, we have a lot to talk about but it can wait. Will you see that Ms. Fairweather and the Rangers get back to the base? I need to talk to my daughter."

Dana made her way slowly through the graveyard. Sadly she momentarily stopped at the graves of Zack Taylor, Jason Scott and Trini Kwan. After paying her respects to the three friends of her parents that had died with her mother, she continued on until she reached the grave of Kimberly Hart Mitchell. She knelt down beside her mother's tombstone.

"Oh, Mom. I can't believe Dad is gone. I miss both of you so much. I spent all afternoon as Skull's Juice Bar. I remember you and Dad introducing me to Eugene Skullovich when I was real little. I've seen him a couple of times since you died. Dad always brings me here whenever he's really missing you. He says he feels closer to you here in Angel Grove. Eugene spent all afternoon telling me all kinds of stories about you and dad and all your friends when you were growing up. Dad is right; I do feel closer to both of you here. Is Daddy with you?"

Tears fell down her cheeks. Suddenly she remembered an animated movie that her mother had shown her when she was little. It had come out when her mother was a teenager. Kim had laughingly told Dana that she liked it because the heroine got to fight right alongside the hero. She remembered the beginning of the movie when the main character Kaylee had just lost her father. Dana felt like Kaylee did at the point. The words to the song the young girl sang sprang to Dana's mind. She began to sing the words softly. Her voice was thick with tears but it was obvious she'd inherited her mother's gift for music.

As she finished the last line of the song, she broke down crying. She was almost lying across her mother's grave as she sobbed. She thought her heart might break from all the grief she felt. Memories of all the times her father had comforted her came to mind and made her cry even harder. How many times had her father lulled her to sleep with stories of what they would do together in the future? They had only succeeded at doing half of what he'd told her they would do.

"Why Daddy? Why did this have to happen?"

"Dana?"

Dana stopped mid-sob at the sound of her father's voice. It had to be a figment of her imagination. Her need for him to be alive had made her believe she could hear his voice. She pressed her hands against her ears despite the pain the movement caused her injured shoulder. How horrible of her mind to hurt her even more like that. Then a comforting hand cupped her left shoulder. It was a touch as familiar as her own reflection. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up.

"Daddy!"

Billy crushed her against his chest as she gripped his shirt. She didn't know how he was there alive but she was afraid that if she released him he would disappear for forever. Her tears still flowed freely down her cheeks. She wanted to ask him what had happened but she was too overwhelmed to find her voice. Billy just held her until at long last her sobs subsided.

"It's okay, Dana. I'm fine. Neither Ms. Fairweather or I were hurt."

She looked up at him, disbelief waging a war with relief. "How? I saw your car explode."

"We weren't in it. Olympus had a trap set at the mine. The entrance collapsed as we entered. The only thing that kept us from being crushed was that I was being extra careful. I knew you were worried about us after your dream. While I didn't think we were in any danger, I felt I owed it to you to be cautious. I was able to push Ms. Fairweather and myself out of harm's way but unfortunately we were trapped until the rangers and Tommy came to rescue us."

Dana looked up at him, her blue eyes full of wonder. "I didn't think you took my dream seriously."

Billy kissed her cheek. "I take everything you say seriously. But Dana, I can't not do my job because something might happen. We would never get anything accomplished if we did that. But I took your fears to heart. You and Ryan are the two most important people in the whole world to me. I don't want anything to hurt you. I love you too much for that."

Dana hugged him tightly again. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Now let's go home."

"I think the three of us should spend some time together, just the three of us." Billy was telling his two children. When Billy and Dana had returned to the Aquabase, they had discovered that Kelsey had thrown together an impromptu party to celebrate the fact that Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather were indeed alive.

Ryan nodded. "That sounds great to me."

Dana nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak for fear that she would start to cry again. She knew how lucky they were; the next time Olympus struck they might not be so lucky. But she realized now that no matter what happened, she'd always have her father's love as well as her mother's love to surround her and comfort her.

She looked around the room. Kelsey was in one corner making sure the music was loud and the food was plentiful. She smiled; the Yellow Ranger sure knew how to through a party. Joel was chatting with Ms. Fairweather and it was obvious he was once again trying to win the pretty scientist's heart. Apparently, he wasn't going to leave the future to chance either. Tommy was with Carter and Chad. She figured he was telling the two younger rangers all about his days as a ranger. It was good to see him so relaxed and happy again.

Then she looked at both her father and brother. No matter what the future held for any of them, she had plenty of family to support her. She would be all right even if heaven forbid she lost her father. Not that she wanted to live that nightmare again any time soon.

Tommy left Chad and Carter and wheeled over to the three Mitchells. "As good as it's been to see all of you, I have to leave."

Dana frowned. "So soon? I was hoping you would stay for awhile."

Tommy pulled her into his lap. "Dana, you helped me realize that I've been running for two long. I've avoided living my life because it wasn't what I had pictured. So I'm in this chair; I'm not helpless, using your morpher taught me that. It's time for me to start living again."

Billy shook Tommy's hand. "You know you always have a place here. I could use a second in command helping me keep these guys in line. This should have been your home from the very beginning. We both know that none of this would exist without you."

Tommy nodded. "I know. And I think I've finally ready to take my place here. But first, I've friends that I've neglected for far too long. I need to visit Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, and Justin before I do anything else. I've let too much time separate us."

Billy understood. "They'll be glad to see you. When you are finished catching up on old times thought…."

"I'll be back. Just don't let anything happen to you before then."

Dana kissed Tommy's cheek and gave her a father a hard look. "Don't worry about that. I plan on watching him very carefully for a long time."

Billy laughed. "On second thought, maybe I should go with you. It's been a while since I've seen everyone as well."

THE END


End file.
